Wyverians
Wyverians (Japanese 竜人族) are a race found throughout the Monster Hunter series. What are Wyverians? Wyverians superficially resemble humans, but they have several traits that suggest a wyvern ancestry. They have pointed ears, four-fingered hands, and an increased lifespan. Some Wyverians can live for hundreds of years. Many, though not all , Wyverians also possess digitigrade legs. They reproduce less often than humans, resulting in a smaller population. There are height differences of great magnitude across the Wyverian population - from the very small, to the immense (a great rarity among Wyverians). Similar to humans, they have different ethnicities and cultures. The First Wyverians, for example, have a language that's less about words and more about "vibrations".NPC Dialogue at the Research Base A Wyverian's Thinking Wyverians think differently than humans, perhaps in part due to their increased lifespan, and are often considered more intelligent and rational than humans. Some Wyverians have an extensive education, more than a human can learn in a feasible timespan, and are versed in multiple subjects.According to the Second Fleet Master, the Tech Chief is "versed in architecture, design, manufacturing, and modification". The Third Fleet Master, according to her brother, is well versed in the biological sciences, ranging from humans to lynians to monsters, but specializes in neuroscience. They are also more attuned to nature, which they greatly respect. They are more peaceful than humans and prefer to avoid conflict, but still, recognize the value of Hunters. In fact, they were the first Hunters, but eventually gave way to the human-centric Hunter's Guild and transitioned into a supporting role. There are very few Wyverian Hunters today and are considered rarities. Wyverian humor is strange by human standards.Dialogue referencing the Third Fleet Master and her brother. Coexistence With Humans Wyverians peacefully coexist with humans and often live among them, especially older individuals past their prime. Younger Wyverians are known to travel far and wide, often accompanying humans. Known Wyverians *Kokoto Chief (MH/F) *Pokke Blacksmith (MHF2/U) *Veggie Elders *Minegarde Master (MH/F) *His Immenseness (MH2) *Pokke Chief (MHF2/U) *Pokke Manager (MHF2/U) *Guild Hall Lady (MHF2/U) *Jumbo Chief Founder *Treshi *Songstress (MH2/4U) *Peddling Granny *Loc Lac Chief (MH3) *Head Farmer (MH3) *Argosy Captain (MH3) - He references his home, the Wyverian Hub *Wyverian Artisan (MH3) *Online Blacksmith (MH3) *The Combinator (MH3) *Yukumo Chief (MHP3) *Yukumo Manager (MHP3) *Tanzia Port Boss (MH3U) *The Man (MH4) *Val Habar Master (MH4) *Cheeko Sands Chief (MH4) *Smiling Youth (MH4) *Wycoon (MH4) *Legendary Artisan (MH4U) *Chief Researcher (MHGen) *Guild Manager (MHGen) *Catalina (MHGen) *Millsy (MHXX) *Hymel (MHXX) *Lavanda (MHXX) *Tech Chief (MHW) *Third Fleet Master (MHW) *Seeker (MHW) *Cattleya (MHF-G1) Images Mh 003.jpg|His Immenseness/The Great Elder KokotoChief.jpg|Kokoto Chief YoungKokotoChief.jpg|Kokoto Chief, in his prime, upon slaying a Monoblos Treshi.png|Treshi Jumbo-Chief.png|Jumbo Chief Jumbo-WyverianLady.jpg|Unknown Woman from Jumbo Village MH4U-Diva Render 001.png|Diva from Dundorma Yukumo-Chief.png|Yukumo Chief VeggieElder.png|Veggie Elder Villager2.png|Pokke Village Chief Villager1.png|Pokke Guild Manager MH3-chr n06.png|Argosy Captain MH3-chr n07.png|Moga Artisan MH3-chr n04.png|Moga Farm Chief LocLacGuildmaster.jpg|Loc Lac Guildmaster LocLacCombineShop.jpg|The Combinator GuildHall-Wyverian.png|Dundorma Guildmaster Frontier-Char03.jpg|MHF Guild Receptionist UnknownWyverian.jpg|Unknown UnknownWyverian2.jpg|Unknown Unknown-Female-Wyverian.jpg|Unknown chicovillagechief.png|Cheeko Sands Chief jumbochief1_small.jpg|Jumbo Village Chief File:FrontierGen-New Guildmaster Render 001.png|Mezeporta Guildmaster References Category:Characters Category:Races